


First Meeting in Fall

by TheKingofMyths



Series: Bear Thor and Lokitty [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal AU, Bear Thor, But i try not to go too in detail about it tho, But still as just a warning, Cat Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, It doesn't last long tho and he's ok!!!, Loki gets seriously injured at one point and there's blood, Loki is a witch's familiar and is a magical cat, Lokitty, M/M, Pre-Slash, Size Difference, They're both animals I can't stress that enough, but in a future addition in this series, but still a cat, in spring ;), technically, they aren't officially together yet but the feelings are there trust me and they both know it, they just haven't done the whole "mate" thing yet, they will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofMyths/pseuds/TheKingofMyths
Summary: After Lokitty gets caught in a trap, he is saved by an unlikely creature.Little did he know that his rescuer would become his best friend and eventually something more.





	First Meeting in Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my wonderful friend Karu have been bouncing ideas off each other for like the past few days about this AU. And I ended up writing this.  
> So, this is the first part of a new series with bear Thor and Lokitty!!!  
> There will be more short fics of them to come and their progression into mates and not just friends, but for now it's just fluff and cute bear/cat stuff.
> 
> Fyi in case anyone gets confused: Being animals, Thor and Loki don't communicate like humans and their dialogue is in italics instead of quotation marks. Likewise, Loki communicates to Strange through thoughts and Loki's dialogue to Strange is also in italics (Strange is the only one with actual dialogue lmao).

Strange had gone into the city for the next few days to do whatever it is he did, not that Loki cared much. It was normal and Loki was used to being left alone in the house by himself from time to time.

"Be careful while I'm gone. I still don't know what's causing all the strange weather, but as long as those storms keep coming, the more they cause damage to the area," Strange had warned Loki before he left, stroking the cat on the head, before leaving.

That had been a few hours ago.

Strange had left some food out for Loki, definitely enough to last a week, but...Loki preferred his food much more fresh.

So he'd left the house and gone out further into the forest. The great thing about living in the middle of the woods was that he didn't have to travel very far from the house and there was plenty of small creatures he could easily hunt.

Usually.

With winter approaching, most of the animals were preparing for the change of seasons and were seen less and less. That, along with all the recent storms and fires.

But that would just be part of the challenge of trying to hunt something down!

He'd been wandering around for a while, picking up the scents of the occasional squirrel and bird, even some deer, but still wasn't able to find a single animal.

At one point he recognized the scent of a bear on the side of a tree and felt his fur fluff up in fear. He quickly backtracked and went in the other direction, staying clear of the bear's territory.

Bears weren't unusual in this forest, but they usually lived much farther into the woods and away from the house. Maybe it'd been driven out of its territory by all the storms and fires as of late? Whatever the reason, Loki would have to tell Strange about it when he got back, so they could keep an eye out for it. Loki and Strange may both be magically adept, but caught off guard, neither of them were much of a match for a full grown adult bear.

He continued to wander around for a while and was wondering whether he should head back to the house where his warm cozy bed was when he heard something rustling in the underbrush a few feet away from him.

He lowered himself to the ground, making sure to stay as still and silent as possible, and watched intently as a small squirrel scurried into his view.

He waited for a moment, making sure it stayed there before pouncing.

The squirrel apparently heard him and was able to dodge him before he landed, quickly running towards the nearest tree.

Loki wasn't going to let it get away that easily and ran after it. The squirrel was fast, but Loki was faster and almost had it in his reach and was about to catch it-

SNAP!

Loki let out a yowl of pain as something latched onto his back leg and he was jerked to a halt, falling onto his front.

He glanced backwards and saw what exactly had clamped onto his leg.

A bear trap.

There was so much blood already, the sharp smell quickly overpowering any other nearby scents. 

And the pain. There was so much pain. Loki could already feel himself on the verge of passing out from it and the blood loss certainly wasn't helping.

He knew the only reason the trap hadn't snapped his leg off completely was because of his magic, but he knew this was no small injury he'd easily recover from.

And he had no idea how to free himself.

His magic only worked so well when he was alone. That's why he let Strange stick around. Their magic worked off each other and they helped each other with the things they weren't able to do by themselves.

Freeing himself from a bear trap was definitely not something Loki could do by himself and with Strange home for the next few days...he was stuck.

He closed his eyes and let out a whimper, cursing himself for coming out into the forest and cursing that stupid squirrel for leading him to the bear trap.

***

Night had fallen and Loki was still stuck.

He had fallen in and out of consciousness for the past several hours, occasionally letting out a small meow, hoping he'd be heard by someone who would help him.

Although he knew there was a good chance a predator would smell the blood surrounding the area and follow the scent which led to him.

But maybe it'd be better if a predator found him. At least then he'd be out of his misery.

Loki shivered when he felt a cold breeze and winced when the motion jostled his leg. He'd gotten used to the pain overtime, but if he tried to move, it would flare up again. Apparently even shivering would affect it.

He could feel his eyes beginning to close again and gathered all his strength, letting out the biggest yowl he could do.

He was so tired and wanted this to end.

He rested his head on the ground and began to drift off. Right as he was on the verge of sleep, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps in the distance.

***

Loki woke up slowly, feeling warm and comfortable in his bed. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had things to help Strange with and let out a yawn, attempting to stretch. He instantly felt his back leg throb and he hissed in pain.

That's when he remembered.

The bear trap.

He looked back and felt joy overcome him when he saw that his leg was no longer stuck in that horrible trap (he was free! Free!!!). The blood had been cleaned off of it and now he could properly see the damage the trap had left. His leg definitely didn't look good and was twisted at an unnatural angle. He figured some of the bones in his leg had been broken, too, but he knew his magic would be able to heal him...eventually.

He was so happy to no longer be stuck in that bear trap he almost missed the scent that suddenly filled his nose.

Bear.

He glanced around and was immediately on alert when he realized he was no longer in the forest and instead was in some sort of cave, laying in a very large (and very soft and comfortable) nest, but that wasn't all.

On the other side of the cave, directly across from Loki, was a bear.

An incredibly large, heavily muscled, terrifying bear.

And it was staring intently at Loki.

Loki immediately hissed when the bear began to approach him and it only stopped in its tracks when Loki raised his paw with his claws unsheathed, swiping at the bear.

It let out a whine and slowly backed away from Loki until it was on the other side of the cave, again.

Loki flattened his ears against his head and felt his tail twitch back and forth in an angry motion as he lowly growled at the bear. It stayed where it was, lowering itself onto the ground, but kept its eyes on Loki, watching him.

Loki continued to growl, glaring back at the bear, his fur fluffed up and trying to make himself look as big and scary as possible. It seemed to be working considering the bear stayed where it was. Even if it just kept watching Loki.

Loki felt his throat began to hurt and eventually his growls faded away. His mouth was dry as well and he realized he hadn't had anything to drink since early yesterday.

As soon as Loki stopped growling, the bear lifted its head up and tilted it to the side, curiosity in its gaze as it watched Loki.

Loki watched as the bear stood up and walked towards the back of the cave, lowering its headnt It turned back towards Loki and he immediately noticed it had something in it's jaw.

Loki hissed again as it got near, but it stopped when it was about a foot away from him and set down what had been in its mouth. Loki finally got a good look at it and realized it was half of a shell from some sort of shellfish.

The bear carefully nudged the shell towards Loki until it hit the edge of the nest Loki was in and where he could easily reach it. Then it backed away and returned to its side of the cave.

Loki, ever curious, kept his eyes on the bear and moved himself forward slightly to reach the shell, finding water inside it. He quickly lapped some up before settling back down into the nest.

He still watched the bear from the corner of his eye, but he was less wary now. If the bear had wanted to eat him, it would have by now. It certainly wouldn't have given him water and wouldn't have let Loki lay in its nest while it sat on the cold cave floor. (At least he assumed it was the bear's nest, considering how big it was and how much it reeked of bear).

A few minutes had passed when Loki saw the bear sit back up, heading towards the back of the cave again. This time, when it turned to Loki, it had a bird in its mouth.

It dropped the bird in front of Loki, but it didn't leave. It sat there, looking from the bird to Loki.

_ It's for you _ , the bear nosed the bird gently towards Loki.

Loki hesitated for a moment before reaching out and dragging the bird into the nest with him. The bear continued to watch as Loki tore into it, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.

When he was done, Loki yawned and curled up into the nest, falling asleep almost immediately.

This routine continued daily.

Loki would wake up and the bear would be there, with food and water for him, but Loki still didn't let the bear near him and would hiss if it got too close. Eventually the bear understood the message and kept its distance, but still continued to provide for Loki. 

And each day, Loki's leg healed a little more. More than once, Loki saw the bear looking at Loki's leg and it seemed happy when it saw that he was recovering.

Loki had come to the conclusion that the bear had saved him from the bear trap. Based on all the things it was doing, it wasn't too far fetched. The irony of a  _ bear  _ saving him from a  _ bear  _ trap wasn't lost on him, either.

Loki still didn't understand why the bear was doing this. It definitely wasn't normal bear behavior and while he appreciated all the help, he still couldn't help but be suspicious. There was something off about this bear (besides the fact that it'd helped Loki), but he had yet to figure it out.

Loki guessed that about a week had passed when one time, he woke up and the bear wasn't there.

There was the usual water and food next to the nest (today it was a rabbit), which Loki quickly drank and ate, but the bear wasn't in its usual spot across from him.

Loki tried to fall asleep, but as more time passed and with no sign of the bear, the more Loki began to worry.

Around three hours later, the bear returned.

It trudged into the cave with heavy steps, its pelt soaked and dripping water onto the cave floor. It shook itself near the entrance before flopping down right where it stood instead of walking over to where it usually lay.

With how wet the bear was, Loki could only assume the storms had started up again while the bear had been out, and it'd been caught inside it. Yet it had somehow managed to come back home. The bear must've been exhausted. 

Loki let out a meow and the bear immediately lifted its head up to look at him. Loki meowed a few more times until the bear grunted and stood up, slowly walking over to Loki, but stopping before reaching the nest.

Loki moved himself over until he was at the edge of the nest (instead of in the middle where he usually lay) and meowed one last time. He glanced down at the nest before looking up expectantly at the bear.

_ It's your bed, you can lay here if you want. _

He could see how much the bear was hesitating because until now, Loki had made it very clear he didn't want the bear to get too close to him. 

Eventually, the bear's exhaustion seemed to win over and it stepped into the nest, laying down in it next to Loki, but still keeping a space open between them.

Loki watched as the bear closed its eyes and its breathing evened out, signalling that it had fallen asleep. As soon as it was, Loki moved himself, closing the distance between them.

Loki could smell the scent blood coming from the bear's side and glanced at the area, finding a deep cut where a patch of the bear's fur was missing.

He immediately went to work and began gently licking the wound. It wouldn't heal the cut completely, but he hoped it would help.

Loki eventually finished and curled up against the bear, closing his eyes to join it in sleeping. He felt the bear shift next to him and it lifted its arm, throwing it over Loki and pulling him closer to it.

_ Thank you _ , the bear said.

_ You're welcome _ , Loki nudged the bear with his head and laid back down. This close to the bear, he could feel something...some sort of energy emanating off of it.

_ Oh...so that's what is off about this bear _ , were Loki's final thoughts before he fell asleep.

Things between them changed after that.

The bear still tended to lay on the other side of the cave sometimes, but then it would sleep together with Loki in the nest and Loki no longer hissed or growled at it. Other than that, things generally stated the same.

They were a few days into this routine and Loki nudged the bear's side where its cut had been. It had scabbed over and Loki could already see the fur growing back.

But what had caused it the wound in the first place?

_ I was trying to find the other bear traps and make sure no other animals got caught in them. Then the hunters who put them out found me _ , the bear growled.

Loki tilted his head to the side in confusion,  _ But hunters aren't allowed in this forest. Everyone around here knows that. _

_ They followed me to these woods,  _ was the bear's reply, implying that it wasn't originally from here, which Loki had suspected for a while.

They were both quiet after that and Loki wondered whether he should voice his thoughts or not.

_ Are they hunting you because of your magic?  _ Loki asked, deciding to just go for it.

He felt the bear stiffen beside him and it glanced over at Loki, growling slightly,  _ How do you- _

_ I'm a witch's familiar, I can sense these things. It took me a while, but I realized on that day you came back hurt and wet...I could feel the energy of a storm in you,  _ Loki licked the bear's side in reassurance,  _ But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. _

He could feel the bear relax and heard it huff,  _ They don't know I have magic. It's just because of my size that they're hunting me. They're hoping to get lots of fame and money by killing me. _

_ I hate hunters _ , Loki growled and felt the bear lick the top of his head.

_ Me too. _

***

Loki had thought he'd be excited for the day his leg finally healed and he could leave this cave.

But he wasn't at all.

Loki had spent most of the day casually walking around the cave, being careful not to put too much pressure on his leg. His bones had healed, but his leg was still sensitive and needed proper care.

That night, after he and the bear had fallen asleep, Loki climbed out of the nest and looked down at the bear.

His bear.

Loki nuzzled his bear's snout, purring before stepping back and walking towards the entrance of the cave.

He glanced back one last time at his bear, feeling regret for leaving like this. But Loki knew if he didn't leave now, he probably never would. Which he couldn't do. He had a job and had to get back to Strange.

With a sigh, Loki left the cave behind and tried to find his way back to Strange's house.

It took him awhile to navigate his way around the forest, since he didn't know where the cave had been in relative to the house, but eventually he found himself sitting outside of Strange's door.

He meowed once and waited a few seconds before the door swung open, revealing Strange.

"Loki! Where were you?! It's been two weeks!" Strange exclaimed and picked Loki up, bringing him inside.

_ Hunters found me after I got stuck in a bear trap but I was able to finally escape from them, _ Loki lied easily, blocking the truth from Strange.

He had promised his bear he wouldn't tell anyone and Loki wasn't about to break his promise. Besides, this way Strange would chase those hunters out of the forest much quicker if he knew they had something to do with his familiar's disappearance.

Then Loki's bear would be safe.

***

BOOM!

Loki was startled out of his sleep by the loud crash of thunder from outside.

His bed was set atop of a dresser which was right next to a window and Loki glance out of it to see how much it was pouring.

He heard Strange sigh from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, "I thought these storms had passed already."

_ Apparently not,  _ Loki replied, and felt a wave of sadness come over him.

Strange had told him how it had only rained once while Loki was gone (Loki knew exactly what day that was), but the very next day after Loki returned, the storms came back...and they were even worse than before. So far they had lasted a week and showed no signs of stopping.

Loki had also been confined to the house by Strange for the past week, until his leg was completely healed. Loki could use it, sure, but he couldn't run around or pounced like he used to without risking injuring it again.

Loki knew the correlation to his confinement and the storms was no accident.

His bear was the cause of all this rain. Loki had suspected that ever since he's known about the magic his bear held and now he could confirm it.

His bear was probably furious at Loki for leaving without saying goodbye. Or maybe just for leaving.

Loki had meant to return to his bear the next day, but with Strange and his stupid rules, Loki had been stuck.

Loki just hoped his bear wouldn't be too mad at Loki and would accept his apology.

***

Thor tossed and turned in his nest, growling in frustration when he couldn't get comfortable.

He knew why, of course.

He missed his cat.

Thor had gotten so used to the warmth of his little cat next to him and the occasional purrs they'd let out, that now he had trouble sleeping without them.

Thor remembered waking up that day and finding his cat gone. He had expected it, after all, they had mentioned being a witch's familiar and Thor knew how loyal they could be to their owners.

Thor had at least hoped they could say goodbye.

But his cat had just left and even though Thor understood (afterall who would want to stay with a  _ bear _ ), he still felt miserable without his little cat around.

Which meant it had been raining ever since his cat had left, too. Thor still didn't have much of a control over his powers when he got emotional and usually he tried to manage them, but as of late he couldn't be bothered.

He was so lonely.

Thor tried one last time to find a comfortable position in his bed and laid down close to where his cat had been. His nest still smelled like them, but the scent faded a little more everyday.

Thor was just about to close his eyes when he heard a familiar meow.

He instantly stood up and went over to the entrance of his cave, finding his cat sitting just outside of it, in the rain.

Thor stopped in front of them and noticed that they were soaked. Thor grabbed his cat by the scruff and they let out a squeak in surprise as Thor brought them into the cave and out of the rain.

Thor set them down gently and looked down at them expectantly.

_ Hi,  _ his cat hesitated before nudging their head against Thor's leg,  _ Sorry for taking so long, my owner wouldn't let me leave until my leg was fully healed. _

Thor lowered himself so he was (somewhat) eye level with his cat,  _ But why did you leave without saying goodbye? _

_ Because...if I hadn't left when I did, I would've been too tempted to stay. I had to go and see my owner first. I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't want to leave _ , his cat's ears drooped and he licked Thor's forehead in an apology.

Thor softly nuzzled his cat,  _ It's ok. I understand. I'm just glad you're back. _

His cat began purring _ , Me too. _

In silent agreement, they both made their way to their nest and Thor settled in first, his cat quickly following and laying down next to him.

Thor immediately began to lick his cat's fur, trying to get all the water off of them and dry them off. His cat started to purr and even after Thor stopped, they continued.

_ I'm Loki, by the way,  _ his cat - Loki - admitted.

_ Thor,  _ he replied back, nuzzling Loki, who licked him in return.

***

"Oh...would you look at that," Strange said to himself as he walked outside onto his porch.

The storm had been raging for quite some time when it suddenly...stopped. The dark clouds were quickly disappearing and the sun was visible again, shining brightly in the sky.

In a cave farther into the forest, a few of the sun's rays shone on a bear and a cat, peacefully sleeping together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of bear Thor and Lokitty's adventures!!! and feel free to comment!!!
> 
> (Also the reason Thor and Loki didn't tell each other their names until the end is because animals tend to not give each other their names unless they're family, really good friends or mates, but more on that later).
> 
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/thekingofmyths
> 
> Karu's twitter: https://twitter.com/likeTheSeed


End file.
